


Don't Call Me Son!

by Twackycat



Series: I'm A Girl In A World In Which My Only Job Is To Marry Rich [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canon Era, Gen, George Washington is a Dad, George doesn't care that Alex isn't a guy, George sees Alex as a son, Washingdad, fem!alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twackycat/pseuds/Twackycat
Summary: Alex struggles through the war, finding it hard to hide her gender, and then she gets called into Washington’s tent.





	Don't Call Me Son!

“Alexander Hamilton!” Alexandra and her friends froze when they heard her alias called out. Looking around she spotted one of the message runners of the camp making his way towards her. She made sure not to shift her weight while she waited for him to get closer. “Sir, the general wants you to meet him in his tent as soon as possible.”

“Will you run back and tell him that I am on my way right now?” The messenger gave a sharp nod and immediately ran off again. Alex let out a small breath and then turned to face her friends, who all had nearly identical confused looks on their faces. She gave them a lopsided grin. “Wish me best of luck.”

She left before any of them could say anything, picking up the pace to a jog, not wanting to keep Washington waiting. When she reached his tent, she knocked on the wooded post a the front, waiting for the acknowledgement of her presence. Hearing a faint ‘come in’, she pushed aside the flap and entered. Washington was sitting at his desk in the back corner of the tent, bent over paperwork. Alexandra stopped just inside, standing at attention, waiting for the general to acknowledge her. After a few seconds he set his quill down.

“Alexander, son, please sit down” Washington stood up as he spoke, motioning towards the chair he had just vacated as he sat down on the end of the cot that served as his bed. He either didn’t notice, or didn’t care that she had frozen at the use of son, and she quickly took the offered chair.

“Your excellency, you summoned me?” Washington frowned a little.

“There’s no need for formality. I just wanted to see how you were doing son.” Alex grimaced at the use of son, which she knows Washington saw, but he didn’t comment.

“I’m doing fine, sir.” She kept her response short, as continued to sit with her back straight, refusing to let herself get comfortable. Washington studied her silently and it quickly became awkward, leading Alex to bounce her knee nervously. He let out a sigh and rested his elbows on his knees as he leaned forward.

“Son, what’s bothering you?”

“Don’t call me son.” Alex snapped at her commanding officer, and silence hung in the air for a second before she realized what she’d done. She ducked her head, and quietly tried to correct her mistake. “Please. Sir.” She jumped slightly when one of Washington’s large hands covered both of hers that were twisted in the hem of her shirt.

“Is this what has you so nervous?” She chanced a glance up and her eyes met Washington’s. He was crouched in front of her and there was only concern in his eyes. “I never meant for the term to be a distress.”

“Sir.” Alex barely managed to choke out the word through the swirling mess of longing and anxiety that was building in her chest. Washington squeezed her hands lightly in an attempt to help ground her.

“I’m sorry. I’ve seen you as a son since shortly after I met you, and clearly you don’t see me as a father. I never meant to make you uncomfortable. Just know that I want to see you succeed.” Alexandra watched as Washington gave her hands another squeeze and then start to stand up.

Acting on impulse, she quickly untangled her hands from the hem of her shirt, and caught on of Washington’s hands. A silent plea for him to stay. She took several breaths as she tried to sort out her mind and get her mouth to work. Washington stilled under her touch, but stayed silent, sensing her need to collect herself.

“My father left when I was ten, not that he was around much before that. And there were always rumors that he wasn’t my actual father.” Her voice cracked and she winced, but she continued on, finding the words spewing from her mouth now that she started. “And my cousin who took me in after my mother died, committed suicide, and so I’ve never really had any sort of father figure in my life.” Alex stopped talking suddenly when Washington gently lifted her chin up to pull her gaze from the floor.

“Let me try.”

“I don’t know how to have a father.” She felt like she was slapped in the face when she remembered that she could never be the son that Washington clearly wanted her to be. Jerking out of the seat, she stood ridged several feet away from her commanding officer. “I’m sorry, sir. I can never be your son.”

“Why? If you are concerned about favoritism…” She shook her head almost violently, her hair starting to slip from the ribbon she had used to pull it back when she got up this morning.

“That is not it, sir. I know you have always been fair.” Washington took a step closer as he kept his voice quiet.

“Then what is the matter?” Guilt twisted in her stomach as she thought about the fact that she had lied to Washington from the very moment they had met, and he wanted to be a father for her.

“I would have to be a man to be your son.” The words passed her lips at barely a whisper but she knew Washington heard her. He froze and silence fell between them. She felt herself start to shake as she waited for a response, any response.

“Alexan…der?” It was the first time she’d ever heard Washington unsure of himself.

“Alexandra.” Washington stared at her for several seconds, not saying anything. Alexandra hung her head and moved towards the entrance of the tent. “I’m sorry sir. I’ve lied to you, to everyone. I understand if you order my execution or banishment.”

Alexandra suddenly found herself pulled away from the entrance and spun around to face her commanding officer. He planted his large hands on her slim shoulders and held her in place as he studied her face. She closed her eyes as she felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment.

“Oh Alex, it changes nothing.” Washington wiped away the tears she didn’t even realize has started falling, and then pulled her into an embrace. At that, Alex felt her legs give out, though she was easily lifted up and cradled to Washington’s chest as he sat down on the foot of his cot. He gently pulled the ribbon out of her hair and brushed his hand through her hair. She continued to sob silently into his neck, releasing all of her pent up emotions.

When Washington moved to rub her back however, Alex stiffened, knowing that he could probably feel the bandages that lay beneath her shirt. He however didn’t comment, and instead continued to rub her back. After a few seconds, she relaxed back against him. They sat in comfortable silence for several minutes before Washington broke it.

“Does anybody else know?” She shook her head, though she kept her face buried in his chest. “How long?” Taking a deep breath, Alex sat up, shifting off of the general’s lap as she picked at the sheets underneath them.

“I realized that I was never going to get anywhere in the world as a woman after my mother died. And my brother abandoned me, so I arrived at my cousin’s house and introduced myself as Alexander. I have ever since.”

“Your secret is safe with me.”

“Thank you sir. I’m not sure what I would do without this chance to prove myself.” She sat up straight and puffed out her chest.

“Nothing has to chance. You are still my fool hearty aide-de-camp. You can still be my child.” Washington gave her a soft smile, and Alex found herself blushing.

“Thank you.”

“Do you want me to call you Alexandra when it’s just the two of us?” She shook her head.

“I haven’t been called that in so long, I wouldn’t respond, and I’d rather not risk it. Alexander is fine, or Alex.”

“Okay Alex, you should probably get going. Your friends are probably starting to wonder what happened to you.” On impulse, Alex threw her arms around Washington’s neck and gave him a hug. She then darted out of the tent, only stopping to beam at him before the tent flap closed behind her. Washington shook his head as he chuckled.


End file.
